Talk:Jeff Cadiente
Day 5 airport cop thumb|right|150px Does anyone think this airport cop that stops Diane Huxley entering ontario airport in Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am might be Cadiente? I'm not sure because I seem to be the world's worst Jeff Cadiente identifier --Acer4666 12:56, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thats Jeff Cadiente. ;) Tom 19:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, awesome thank you!--Acer4666 19:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Should that be enough to add him to the Unnamed law enforcement officers page, considering he had a few lines calming Diane? or not? Thief12 21:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::The rules at the minute are "significant characters with dialogue" so I guess it's how significant you think he is. I held off on making an entry for him, but thinking about it, one thing I remembered after watching the ep was that Derek managed to go into the terminal and Diane didn't...it was quite a significant story point, and it was due to this guy...so maybe!--Acer4666 09:00, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :: I I haven't checked the scene, but if his dialogue is more than just "barely audible" in your best estimation, I'd say he might as well get an entry since we already know the performer too. 23:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Felsted hitman I think this hitman from Felsted Security is Jeff Cadiente but, as ever, this is the best shot I can get--Acer4666 (talk) 16:59, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I believe you're on to something and it's a later episode of Day 4, I believe it's certainly possible. Here is his facebook photo album and the best we can probably do at this rate is determine his height. He appears to be the exact same height as Kiefer as shown by this Day 8 Finale Wrap-Up set photo here.--Gunman6 (talk) 03:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC) A;right, I can't message Cadiente on Facebook at the moment but I would say that there's a 99% chance it's actually him after supersizing the character's death picture: --Gunman6 (talk) 01:56, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :He reckons it aint him--Acer4666 (talk) 03:38, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :I meant to ask you this originally but when you had Cadiente answer your inquiries, did you actually show him the picture here or was he answering just based on a description of this scene?--Gunman6 (talk) 07:53, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I showed the pictures in the email to him--Acer4666 (talk) 10:11, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Car driver This is a guy who Jack steals a car from in Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am. When I saw the scene it looked very much like a "cameo" by perhaps a crew member, the way the camera focusses on him. Also, he dodges out the way of Jack speeding off, suggesting a stunt performer. And I think this guy is a crew member of some kind - he is also present at the shooting of episode 20, if you look at the 3rd picture on the top row here you'll see him in a red and black top. Jeff Cadiente wasn't the first person who came to mind but I think it's possibly him. The problem is I have no idea what his hair was like around Season 8 because in all the special features he's wearing a cap. The picture here shows a similar hairline--Acer4666 (talk) 13:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Gunman6, what confirmation did you get to add this to the page?--Acer4666 (talk) 10:11, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not seeing any confirmation for any of Jeff's roles other than him not playing a Day 4 hitman but every other role of his shows him with dark hair. The face matches up alone and lighting outside won't always reflect the full detail that we see in his other pictures. I see no lack of resemblance with it being him and he did tons of stunt driving on the show so I also find it likely for him to be playing a van driver for one scene.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:05, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :::But you see you haven't even watched the scene! If you had you'd see that this character doesn't do any driving at all. He also is not a van driver, he just leaves a car. I put it here as a vague possibility, to be confirmed. You can't see the guy's face properly with the sunglasses on--Acer4666 (talk) 01:25, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::I have seen the scene and last I checked, a van is still an automobile and I know he doesn't drive it in the scene but he could've easily driven it and parked it there prior to cameras rolling. You are also once again acting like it's impossible to see someone's face just because of one obstacle which isn't true. Glasses and masks might make it harder but it is not impossible to determine someone for a role.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:29, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :::It's not impossible to see someone's face but it makes it harder - but what little I can see of this character's face does not look like Jeff Cadiente. It's the fact that it's obscured that makes me think it might be. But I am far from convinced. I've e-mailed him, but may not get a reply--Acer4666 (talk) 16:24, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::So what do you think after seeing Cadiente's hair during Season 8? The car driver above does strike me as Cadiente though. --William (talk) 12:49, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I think this is probably him - here is a pic of him in S8 without a hat, and here is a pic of him wearing those sunglasses.--Acer4666 (Talk) 13:16, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Nice one. Hopefully he doesn't turn out to be Steve Upton:) That's probably the person I get the déjà vu from. --William (talk) 13:27, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Another Season 7 role? : Did he possibly make another appearance here?--Gunman6 (talk) 04:38, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Season 8 stunt doubling role. :Freddy Prinze Jr was apparently doubled for the car stunt by Jeff as seen here in this featurette.--Gunman6 (talk) 05:01, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Another Day 8 role? Another role I'm iffy about: --Gunman6 (talk) 08:16, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Day 5, Episode 3 role :Not sure if this made this to air but it's mentioned here in this interview with Jeff.--Gunman6 (talk) 00:55, November 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's mentioned on Cadiente's article that one of his acting roles in the series was the airport cop that restrains Diane Huxley and gets her back into her van in Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am. That's actually the end of the second episode of Season 5, but I bet that's what they meant in the article. He has lines, and I intend to make an entry in the unnamed characters page for this role; however, I'm getting organized so that I can enter all the Day 5 unnamed law enforcement at the same time, and I'm doing the same with lots of other unnamed categories from my notes. ::I might be wrong, though, they might really be talking about a different role for Cadiente that we hadn't noticed before. It's hard to imagine how that airport cop could be mistaken for Curtis Manning's sidekick. Day 7 finale role This SWAT agent looks like Cadiente to me. Dunno what you think? --William (talk) 12:17, June 23, 2019 (UTC) :A little hard to tell because of the head gear and the camera's angle. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:53, June 23, 2019 (UTC)